emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 66 (5th June 1973)
David has his dreams shattered when Angus tells him he is untalented. He is shocked to get back home and find Gwen and Jack together in his bed. Meanwhile, Joe has problems with his new motorbike and almost misses his date with Penny. Plot Henry is back and chats to Amos in The Woolpack. Phelps arrives with Angus Seddon and Amos fusses around him by trying to clear the bar; Henry decides to be awkward by ordering a pint. Jack tries to encourage Gwen to be more business minded; she stares at him lovingly. Henry seems determined to hang around while Seddon is looking at David's paintings. Phelps and David get nervous and try desperately try to get rid of him as Henry makes his own comments on David's paintings; he eventually leaves. Seddon doesn't seem impressed. Jack and Gwen go looking in the village for a bike for Gwen. Seddon has examined the paintings in full. David is nervous but hopeful. However, Seddon is highly critical of David's work, he is not impressed and he feels he has had a wasted journey, and says that Phelps should have sent him a sample of David's work to London first. Seddon tells David that his paintings are that of a sixth former, and even they could do better. Seddon says David has no real talent, and says that any artist he has discovered may have no technique, and can barely hold a brush, but they have the one thing that David has not got, which is talent. Seddon tells David not to look so glum, as he could have discovered his mistake later in life. Before leaving, Seddon says David should do another hobby. David is devastated. Seddon asks Phelps to take him to the train station. Henry asks after Annie but she's out again. Joe fails to get his motorbike started and is at risk of being late for a date with Penny, Henry offers him a lift but his pride prevents him from taking it. He eventually gets it going and waits for Penny in the pub. David is angry and takes it out on Henry in the middle of the pub. Jack tries to calm him. Phelps feels guilty; he's unable to avoid David. He gets drunk and goes looking for Gwen and finds her with Jack in the bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Jack - Andrew Burt *Joe - Frazer Hines *Amos - Ronald Magill *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow Guest cast *David - Martin Howells *Gwen - Emily Richard *Penny - Louisa Martin *Phelps - John Bown *Angus Seddon - Geoffrey Russell Locations *Beckindale village *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Mill - Penny's bedroom *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, yard Notes *Sheila Mercier is credited as Annie, despite not appearing in this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Episode 66: Nicolas Phelps is arranging for an influential art critic to review David Rhys's paintings. Meanwhile, Annie Sugden has found a new friend. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume Three DVD released by Network on 30th May 2011. Memorable dialogue Penny Golightly: (arriving in The Woolpack and noticing oil on Joe Sugden's face) "What ever happened to you?" Joe Sugden: "Eh?" Penny Golightly: "Your face!" Amos Brearly: "Well, he can't help that, lass." Category:1973 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD